Wishes
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: ONESHOT This is a oneshot between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oneshot means one chapter only. Want me to continue it then provide reviews! IK
1. Chapter 1

Roses and Stars

Kagome stood at the window of her room. She wore a smile that faded as soon as she recalled the reason of her gloomy morning. She had fallen asleep by Inuyasha to awaken with no hanyou boyfriend. She was slightly afraid that he left her, but non to sure. A small breeze drifted through her window as she lifted her hand to sooth back the small strands of hair that flew across her face. She heard the door open, turning to see her best friend. Sango stayed to live with Kagome since Miroku had been in America for two weeks. He left on a trip to visit his parents. He would return shortly. Sango lived with Miroku in a small house on the edge of town, and Kagome and Inuyasha live in a small house right beside them. Kagome's mother decided that since she was now nineteen, that she could make her own decisions. Kagome's birthday was right around the corner so she was more than ready to live her life with Inuaysha. Kagome smiled and hugged her best friend as a tear rolled down her face. Sango returned the embrace.

" He'll be back soon." Sango said smiling and patting Kagome's back. Kagome looked up at her and wiped the small tear away.

" Yes I know." Kagome replied with a soft sigh. She knew he would be back, but when was her question. She hugged her friend again before setting off down the stairs. Sango closely following. Kagome knew Sango would always be there for her so she never had to worry.

Kagome walked to the living room and sat down, her back ached in pain from the awkward position she slept in last night. She had positioned herself on Inuaysha lap and had slept that way on the couch. He came home late from work last night and she had fallen asleep on the couch and he had picked her up. She mumbled for him to not move her and he wanted to stay with her. They slept this way and it really hurt her back. Kagome winched and Sango sat beside her.

" Kagome listen. I am so confused on why you feel this way. Are you okay?" Sango was worried. Kagome nodded as she sighed again.

" It's really hard to explain. I mean I love him so much that it hurts. Why would he leave this early when he doesn't even have work?" She asked with blank emotion. Sango couldn't answer that for her, so instead she hugged her again. It was a warm gentle hug that seemed to calm Kagome down. " Thanx Sango. You're the best friend ever." Sango smiled.

" No problem." Kagome stood when a knock was heard at the door. She walked towards it slowly, something didn't feel right. She opened it slowly as a hand pushed it open more.

" You witch! How could you! He... he... he told me he chose you! He said that even though we weren't together that he never wanted to see me again! He said he wants to be nothing... not even friends! Why did you do this! I thought he loved me and you... you made him hate me!" Kikyo shouted with an angry red face.

" Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused.

Kikyo slapped her. " Inuaysha! He said he loves you and no one else so I had best stop calling him and talking to him. Thanx a lot!" Sango had made it to the door to see Kagome rear back and punch her dead in the face.

" My advice is to do exactly what he said, or else you'll answer to me." Kagome said with a smile on her face. " Thanx for telling me this, now I feel a whole lot better. I thought he left off for something else, but seeing as now he left to tell you off then I am more than relieved." Kagome said. Kikyo stood and wanted so badly to hit her, but saw the look Sango gave her and ran off. Kagome smiled and closed the door. " At least that's what he was doing!" Kagome said in pride. Sango smiled and hugged her tightly.

" Yes yes! Very!" They laughed and had breakfast. Kagome was washing dishes while Sango did clothes when the door bell rang again. Kagome shouted up to Sango.

" Hey I got it." She said loudly.

" Thanx!" Came Sango's reply.

Kagome dried her hands and walked to the door. She gasped as she saw the sight of red roses being poured into the house. " What the!" She asked as they kept pouring in. A delivery man stopped to speak to her.

" Well that ought to do it. Five million red roses for Mrs. Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded.

" Yes, but from who?" He looked at her.

" From a man named Inuyasha Takasugi to his lovely girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. He already payed so please have a nice day." He bowed and walked out. Kagome began to sob with tears of joy. She was going hysterical.

" Inuyasha...you...oh my." She sat on the couch surrounded by roses. She smiled as she lifted a rose to her nose sniffing slightly. " Mmmmm roses... I love the way they smell." Kagome sat on the couch. She lifted a bouquet of flowers that held a shocking surprise. She took from the flowers a small note that read 'Kagome: My Angel' She opened the note and it read.

_My dear Kagome,_

_I know you are worried. I felt you would be. I know you my angel. I sent these flowers to you to show you that I love you. Also I enclosed another gift for you. Keep reading. I left to tell off Kikyo this morning. I knew that's what I needed to do since I love you not her. I am going to be the best boyfriend I can to you, maybe something more. Please look deep into the flowers . In the bouquet you're holding is a surprise. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome welled up with tears. She looked deeper into the flowers until she found a small box. It was red. She trembled as she fiddled with the box. Untying the small black bow that enclosed the box. A shadow appeared at the door, staring at her as she opened it. A scream came from the girl and Sango rushed to see what was wrong. She fell to her knees as she too began to cry. In Kagome's hand was a small diamond ring with little puppy prints on the band and a diamond in the middle. Multiple smaller diamonds encircling the bigger one. The silver glittered into the light. Kagome cried as she held the ring out to examine. Sango hugged her and finally caught site of the stranger at the door. With a small nod, Sango rose and left the room dabbing her eyes. Inuaysha appeared, kneeling in front of the crying miko. He enclosed her into a hug. Kagome shocked, hugged back. He pulled away and pried her fingers of the silver ring. He took her left hand and smiled.

" Kagome," he began. " I have loved you for so long now. No since the day I layed eyes on you. I want to be with you as we grow older. As we get closer, as we become one. I want to spend my life with you in my arms." He held up the ring. " This ring symbolizes us. This diamond is you..." he pointed to the big diamond in the middle. " and this is me." He pointed to the smaller diamonds circling it. " This you in my arms as I hold you forever." He smiled. _The bigger diamond could have been his heart and her love surrounding it, but his arms and her sounded better._ " Kagome what I'm trying to say is..." he put the ring upon her third finger of her left hand. " will you marry me and make me as happy has you have me for the past ten years?" Kagome, not noticing, had tears fall from her eyes. Big crocodile tears that soaked up the shorts she had on. She smiled an ear to ear smile and stood. He along with her. She flung her arms around his neck holding him as if no tomorrow.

" Yes Inuyasha. Yes I'll marry you! A thousand times **YES!**" He smiled as she brought her hands to his face were she cupped him and kissed him softly yet passionatly. " You'll never know how long I've waited for this day. How long my heart ached to hear those words. I love you Inuyasha and I would love to become your wife." He laughed as he swung her around kissing her.

" I never thought it feel this good to hear you say those words. I never thought I would. I love you too Kagome and I will never EVER stop loving you." He kissed her again as the sun outside sunk behind the trees and the roses around them filled the air with a sweet aroma. Sango, sitting on the stairs, cried to herself. Cried until she couldn't hold it anymore. She ran into the room with a smile and tear stained face. She engulfed the two in a hug, a big bear hug, and cried.

" I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!" She managed through sobs. Kagome and Inuaysha hugged her back. Sango made a big meal for them that night and they talked about the wedding how Sango was the maid of honor and Miroku the best man. The stars popped up one by one as Kagome and Inuaysha sat on the porch. Her in his lap and him on the swing. Kagome's head rested upon his broad chest and their hands entwined. Kagome looked up and saw a shower of shooting stars. She looked at him.

" Inuyasha," he gazed down at her. " make a wish." Inuyasha looked up.

" Baby..." he kissed her. " why wish? All my wishes have already come true." With that he kissed her again. He lifted her hand and kissed it. ' Forever you will be mine.' He thought. He drifted into daze as he and Kagome watched the beautiful shower of falling stars. That night both their wishes came true.

**A/N: Like! Well hope so. Short one-shot. Want me to continue? Then please read and review! **


	2. Announcement

Okay Okay. Now I have received two reviews to continue this story. Now If you would like for me to continue this one-shot please email me and tell me. I would love to conitue, but I need ideas and reviews. Also please e-mail me and tell me why I should not say 'Thanx' in my story. Will someone **please** tell me! Thank you!

Kagome 32 Shrine


End file.
